En silencio
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Una pareja a solas en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place... un sentimiento oculto y una sorprendente revelación...


**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Los derechos de autor pertenecn a J.K. Rowling, no gano dinero con esto, sólo el placer de saber que ustedes leen y comentan las historias. Un beso por adelantado!

Hola a todos! esto, más que una historia es casi una viñeta. he de aclarar que en realidad, detesto a esta pareja (todos los que me conocen saben que soy harry/Ginny forever! xD) Fue hecha para un concurso, así que de todos modos, espero sus sinceras opiniones, ya que es lo primero que hago de ellos y me gustaría saber como lo ven los fans de esta pareja. Muchas gracias de anemano!

Lily Dark Black

oOoOoOoOoO **EN SILENCIO** OoOoOoOoOo

_Ningún amor es más verdadero que aquel que muere sin haber sido revelado._

**Oliver Wendell Holmes **

La noche caía sobre los tejados de la ciudad, pesada como un manto cubierto de estrellas y en lucha feroz y silenciosa por vencer al día. En la antigua mansión Black, dos solitarios jóvenes hacían del silencio las más hermosas palabras, amigos por destino, amantes sin pretenderlo.

Harry y Hermione, sentados en uno de los amplios sofás del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, leían el artículo que Rita Skeeter había publicado cuando ambos contaban sólo catorce años y reían nerviosamente. Ambos pertenecían ahora a la Orden del Fénix, casi podría considerárseles los mejores aurores de la Orden. Los dos tenían pareja de hecho, a la inteligente Gryffindor, le faltaban escasos días para contraer matrimonio con uno de sus amigos de la infancia: Ronald Weasley. La hermana de éste, Ginny Weasley, estaba prometida con el apuesto joven de ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros.

Hermione rió al leer la parte en que se la tildaba de "mujer fatal", con una risa fresca y sonora.

-¿Sabes lo más gracioso?- le dijo a Harry sin dejar de reír- Lo cierto es que en cuarto curso habría sido perfectamente capaz de preparar una poción de amor.

-Seguro- murmuró Harry por lo bajo- pero tus altos conceptos morales te lo habrían impedido.

Ambos rieron de nuevo.

-En realidad, muchísima gente me preguntó si tú y yo salíamos juntos… - mustió con un imperceptible resentimiento en la voz.

Harry rió nerviosamente. Hermione, en cambio, se puso seria y entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto de concentración. Un mechón de pelo asombrosamente rizado resbaló hasta rozar la punta de su nariz. El muchacho lo apartó con cuidado.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso- dijo.

-Cuando hago… ¿Qué?- inquirió la joven, sorprendida.

-Cuando te concentras- repuso el moreno- me encanta tu gesto.

-Eso mismo dice Ron- repuso ella con resignación.

Harry bufó con exasperación. Ron no puede apreciar la belleza de ese gesto, cuando parece que nadie puede perturbar tu pensamiento, con los mechones de pelo rozándote las mejillas… -susurró él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Verás, Harry yo…-empezó ella nerviosa.

-¿Y si te digo que te quiero?-preguntó él, en un susurro aún más bajo, provocando que su voz sonara sensual, incitante… provocativa.

-Mientes- añadió ella por toda respuesta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- volvió a preguntar él, acercándose más a su amiga de la infancia y acortando la distancia existente entre ambos.

-Por tu bien, es mejor que mientas, haríamos demasiado daño a terceras personas que no lo merecen.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo alguna posibilidad?- siguió el muchacho, incitante.

-Sería algo prohibido, no podemos mantener en secreto algo así…

-Me encanta lo prohibido, es atrayente… y tú siempre has guardado muy bien los secretos…

Finalmente, el muchacho se acercó hasta rozar los labios de ella, ajustando las curvas de su cuerpo a las del de la chica, disolviendo completamente la distancia entre ambos y cerrando los ojos…

Cuando a la mañana siguiente ambos cuerpos despertaron desnudos y enredados, con el fuego de la eternidad amándose en silencio como único testigo de una noche de placer prohibido, juraron llevarse el secreto a la tumba y seguir con sus vidas.

Ron nunca preguntó porqué su primera hija nació con los ojos verdes, ni porqué Hermione se empeñó en llamarla Lily.

FIN

Bueno, espero sus comentarios muchas garcias!


End file.
